The Harrows of a Hufflepuff: Year One
by donthonkmyorange
Summary: On Nikki's 11th birthday, she is visited by a strange woman who tells her she's a witch, and also an empath. This woman, who is also a Hogwarts Professor, helps Nikki learn more about her abilities and how to control them. On top of that, Nikki also has the worries of any normal first year-schoolwork, friends, and even a certain redhead who's chosen her as his new target for pranks
1. Chapter 1

Nikki's favorite place was the small little garden enclosed by a five foot high stone wall not far from the creek that ran down the hill from her home. It was her favorite place because it had belonged to her mother.

When her mother died, the flowers died. The great oak tree that stood at the center began to droop and lose its leaves, even in the spring and summer times. The grass turned brown, and the weeds flourished among the remaining, wilted plants. Until Nikki took up her mother's passion and the flowers once again felt loved. She spent every chance she could in that garden, tending the flowers, lying in the shade under the oak tree. Nikki loved this garden; she felt she was taking care of a piece of her mother's own heart.

It was in this very garden garden that Nikki found out she was a witch.

On her 11th birthday, her father asked her if she wanted a party. Nikki said no, that she'd rather take her new book and sit under the tree and read all day, without being interrupted. She hardly liked the kids from school anyway, and didn't have many friends. She'd like to think it was due to her having a horrible personality, or that she was ugly or something. But she knew why - she had an odd way of making others feel too happy, or too sad. She didn't know why it happened, but a lot of children sometimes grew angry around her. And if they weren't angry, they were annoyed, or tired, or upset. In fact, whatever Nikki was feeling at the time, the children near her seemed to feel the same.

Nikki laughed to herself, and set her book down on her legs, face down so she wouldn't lose her page. The kids at school blamed her for making them mad, but as she repeated almost every school day, what exactly had she done to make them feel that way? She couldn't think of a single thing, besides bumping into them, brushing fingers when reaching for the same paintbrush. It was odd, really. She looked up at the oak tree, whose leaves were green and full of life. The plants seemed happy when she was around. She'd take happy plants over mean kids any time.

"That's because you have a special ability."

Nikki jumped, and her book tumbled from her lap. A very tall woman, with straight black hair, dark skin, and deep, hazel eyes was standing before her. What was peculiar about this woman was that she wore olive-colored robes, and a matching pointed hat. Something one might wear on Halloween, not in the middle of a hot, July day.

"W-where did you come from?" Nikki asked, staring up at the woman in shock. The woman smiled, and Nikki felt a warm, pleasant tickle in her stomach, and she no longer wondered how she had not heard the strange woman approach. She got to her feet.

"I am Professor Sinistra," the woman said, and she held out her hand for Nikki to shake. "I am from a special school, for special young boys and girls such as yourself."

"Special?" Nikki repeated. "But - how?"

"You are a witch, child."

Nikki laughed aloud, but cleared her throat quickly to cover the sudden outburst. "My father's, er, waiting for me - I think that's him calling now - I should go -" She crossed the garden to the gate hastily. Before she could open it, however, the woman touched her arm.

Nikki froze. The image of a large, towering castle crowded her mind, pushing her thoughts from the gate. She saw many people wearing pointed hats and carrying long, wooden sticks taking their seats at a long table. A timid, dark-skinned girl sat on a stool and put a faded, patched hat on top her own. She saw the same young girl, only older, pointing the stick at a teacup, and it sprang to life, tap dancing across the table. The woman then pointed to a tea kettle, and it glowed purple and began spouting bubbles from it's nozzle. The bubbles turned from light pink flowers, to deep blue sailboats, to blazing yellow stars. The stars turned into the ones high in the night sky as the young woman looked at them in awe through her telescope on top of a high tower.

A sudden excitement filled Nikki that she could not control. And she, quite suddenly, looked at the witch in front of her, smiling, the warm feeling filling her again.

"W-what did you do?"

"I simply helped you see the truth of what you are. But trust me when I say there is much more to you than being able to cast spells."

"But, I've never cast any spells before-"

"No," The woman said. "But you have affected others without knowing. Can you not think of these instances? Or any other times when things happened that you weren't able to explain?"

Nikki pondered this for a moment, but nothing came to mind. Nothing except for the children at school, but that was normal to her.

"I think, let's ask your father. It's about time he returned to a non-muggle life." And with that, the gate clicked open and the woman walked out of the garden, beckoning for Nikki to follow her.

"Um, Mrs.," Nikki said. "I know I said I heard him calling me - but he really hasn't been in the mood for visitors lately - please don't disturb him -"

"Mr. LaVoie needs to come out of his study sooner or later," she said determindely.

"H-how did you know he's been locking himself in there?" Nikki asked in surprise.

"I know a lot of things about your father. Your mother, as well."

"You knew my mother?"

"Indeed I did, Miss LaVoie. Your mother and I were very good friends while we were at Hogwarts."

Before Nikki could ask what Hogwarts was, they had reached the door to the small farmhouse that Nikki and her father lived in.

"I knew he hadn't been giving you your letters," she said, pulling the door open with a loud creak. "Jack!" She called as the door snapped shut. There was a short silence, and then the door to the study burst open.

"What the devil-" Nikki's father came rushing out, looking flustered.

"It's Aurora, Jack. I know it's been years, but you can't have forgotten me already?"

Nikki's father turned pink as he strode towards her angrily. "No, I haven't forgotten but I don't care to remember either - she's not going, I decided that the day Elena died. That world is no place for her -"

"And you think Elena would rather her shut up in the muggle world, never knowing what she is or the powers she possesses?"

Her father faltered. His angry expression faded, replaced by a rather tired looking one. He slumped his shoulders.

"Thanks to You-Know-Who, we will never know what my wife wanted for our daughter."

Sinistra placed a soothing hand on Nikki's father's shoulder.

His eyes warmed, and he smiled. "Thank you. I haven't forgotten those memories, but each day they become harder to shape."

"I'm so confused," Nikki said finally, watching the strange woman and her father stare at each other as though they were both watching the same movie playing in each others eyes. "What are you both talking about?" Her father turned to her. He reached inside his pocket and brought out three yellowish envelopes, all with emerald green ink and addressed:

_Nicole Marie LaVoie_

_Willow Shade Farm_

_2227 Hursley Rd_

_Winchester, England_

She took one of the envelopes, and turned it around, running her fingers along the wax seal. The image of the castle flashed through her mind again. With hands shaking slightly, she tore the envelope open. Inside was more yellowish paper with the shining green ink.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. LaVoie_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

She had to contain a snort as she pulled the second piece of paper out from behind the first. "You both realize it's my birthday, not April Fool's, right?"

Her dad shook his head solemnly, and Professor Sinistra said, "Go on, child…"

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL_

_of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_sets of plain work robes (black)_

_plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

_by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

When finished, she looked back up at her father, half expecting him to be shaken with laughter at this very extensive joke about a school for magic people. Instead, her father's face grew very grim. Nikki put her hand on his, and a sudden rush of sadness flooded her. Tears filled her eyes as her heart heavied. "Dad?" She asked weakly.

"Your mother was a witch, Nik," he said finally. "You're one, too."

"And your mother was a special kind of witch," Professor Sinistra added. "And you and I share the same talent as she did. We are also what are called empaths. In a nutshell, we have the ability to feel, and sometimes influence, the emotions of others."

For a moment, Nikki stood rooted to the kitchen floor. Then her eyebrows furrowed together as a deep anger took hold of her as she looked back at her father and the strange Professor. "How dare you bring my mother into your little joke." She whirled around, and stormed away from the kitchen, running as fast as she could back to her garden, back to the only spot she connected with her mother; she didn't need to pretend to believe in a magic school just to feel close to her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Miss LaVoie," Professor Sinistra said, only seconds after Nikki had thrown herself down back beneath the oak tree. "I know it's a lot to take in, but what your father and I are telling you is the truth. If you let me, I can show you more."

"Go away," Nikki snapped back. "I don't care what you want to show me."

Professor Sinistra knelt down, and tilted Nikki's head up to look at her. The moment her fingers touched Nikki's chin, another scene twirled in her mind. This time it was of a girl, with flowing, dark brown curls and deep brown eyes. She was sitting at a small table in a library that looked to be filled with old, dusty books. Nikki found it was like looking into a mirror, only one that showed her own, much older reflection. But then someone called the girls name -

"Elena! There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere!"

The dark-skinned girl Nikki had seen sitting on the stool and looking through the telescope was rushing towards the girl called Elena, nearly skipping with excitement. They both wore black skirts and sweaters, with blue and silver striped ties. The excited girl also had a silver badge with a "P" on it pinned to her chest.

"Why're you so happy, Rora?"

"Because Sirius Black just asked me to Hogsmeade this weekend!"

"No!" Elena said. "That's huge!"

The girl Elena called Rora was all smiles. "I read it in the stars that I was going to have a lucky day today. But I never imagined - now come on, you've got to ask Jack! We can double!"

"Absolutely not!"

"Oh come on, Elena. We both know you don't need a love potion to make him crazy about you-"

Elena crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at her friend. "If I wouldn't do that for you and Sirius Black, there is no way I'm going to do it for me and Jack LaVoie. Now come on, we're going to be late for Potions-"

The scene changed, and Nikki found herself looking at the dark skinned woman, who she now realized was a younger Sinistra. She was wearing a light pink dress, standing in front of a crowd of people. The people stood as harps started to play -Nikki noticed there were no harpists in sight. Elena appeared at the end of the aisle, only a few years older. She recognized her easily because she was wearing a white gown, the same one Nikki had seen in pictures. She was walking to the altar, where Nikki's father stood, grinning from ear to ear as he watched his soon-to-be wife coming towards him. He took her hands as she reached her, and they exchanged rings.

The chairs and the people were replaced by the garden Nikki and Sinistra sat in again, only it was empty. A gentle hum was coming from the base of the tree, and Nikki saw that the garden was not empty; her mother was kneeling beneath the oak tree, a spade in one hand and a handful of bright, white daisies in the other.

Nikki felt a wave of happiness rush over her, seeing her mother so beautiful, and so radiant. But the happiness was replaced by a cold, stinging fear as a man appeared soundlessly behind her.

"Because you would not join me," a cold, high-pitched voice emitted from him. "I see no reason for you to live."

She turned, the fear Nikki could feel very vivid on her face.

The man raised his wand. "Avada Kedavra!"

He let out a cold, shrill laugh as he walked over to Elena, who was now sprawled out on the grass. He crumpled the daisies beside her into the ground with his bare foot.

"Stupid girl," he said softly to himself. "Feelings are only temporary. Death is forever."

And with that, he disappeared into the air as soundlessly as he had appeared.

The silence was broken as the backdoor slammed open, and someone came running out.

"Elena!" Nikki's father cried. He jumped the fence and fell to the ground as he saw Elena, cradling her limp body in his arms. Minutes later, Aurora came running from the house, her wand drawn.

"No!" She said weakly, clutching her chest. "We told her-we told her the garden wasn't safe-only the house was protected!"

"Mommy?" Came a voice at the gate. A little girl, who couldn't have been older than two, with dark brown hair, and deep brown eyes like her mother's peered through the little space between the gate and the fence.

"Nik-" Jack sobbed. "Rora, bring her back inside! Quickly!"

Aurora turned and scooped the small girl up, rushing back to the house, tears running freely down her face.

Nikki jumped from her spot, tears welling in her eyes as the scene ended suddenly.

"I'm sorry," Professor Sinistra said. "I didn't mean for you to see-"

"W-who was that-" Nikki asked, trying to steady her breathing. "-that...man?"

Professor Sinistra sat beside her under the oak tree. "That was a dark wizard - so dark, that many fear even his name. Most refer to him as 'You-know-who' or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named'.

But you don't have to worry about him anymore. He has gone."

"How?"

"Eight years ago, not long after he murdered your mother, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was defeated by a one year old. Harry Potter."

Nikki sat back, trying to take everything in. She had so many questions.

"What did he mean when he said 'since you would not join me'?"

"I told you that you have a special ability. Your mother had the same one. She mastered her skill early on. She could manipulate others thoughts and feelings. She could also take away any emotion at all. Perhaps the most dangerous skill she had developed, was pulsating vast amounts of energy into a person of her choosing, causing pain, and even death. And she didn't need a wand to do this - just had to create the image of the person in her mind. So to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, this was an ability he desired, a quality he wished to control. To think - how simple it could be to be miles away from a person, and cause their death with simply a thought!"

Nikki looked nervously over at Professor Sinistra. "Can you do all that too?"

"Oh, no," the Professor said, shaking her head. "I am more limited. I can influence a person's feelings, connect memories with these emotions."

"And did my mother - did she kill anyone, or cause them pain?"

"You must understand, it was dangerous times when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named rose to power. Your mother's ability was crucial in protecting those she loved."

Nikki lowered her head. She had never known any of this about her mother. Her father had kept it all a secret. He had never told her of her mother's powers...never hinted that she, Nikki, might have them too...

"I won't be able to kill anyone, will I?"

"It depends on what your ability develops into. It is different for everyone. Your mother learned how to control her ability while at Hogwarts. You will, too."

Nikki crossed her arms. "I don't need to learn to control anything. I've never done the things you say my mother did."

"No," Professor Sinistra said. "Your power hasn't developed fully yet. But when it does, you need to be prepared for it. It usually becomes more severe around puberty."

Nikki pulled a disgusted face.

Professor Sinistra laughed. "Come, lets go back inside."

Nikki followed Professor Sinistra out of the garden, glancing back one last time at the base of the oak tree where she had seen the memory of her mother's lifeless body.


End file.
